


gun cocked tight ready to blow

by picht



Series: dont tell my mom (verse) [2]
Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Body Image, Body Worship, Breast Fucking, Come Shot, Comeplay, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Facials, Feminization, Gift Fic, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Esteem Issues, Verbal Humiliation, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, but its fully consensual and pre-discussed, chest worship, gndlk i guess, i cannot believe thats not a tag, maybe? - Freeform, oh man. ok. i think thats it god please press f. sorry mom, this poor twink he just has EMOTIONS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picht/pseuds/picht
Summary: Listen. Brian is… aware he’s gained a little weight in recent years. It’s not that much, and it’s not that gaining weight is bad--it’s just that Brian has been stick thin his entire life, barely filling out any of his clothes, and the first time he gains a significant amount of weight in years, it’s in the span of six months and it gives him fuckingman boobs. He just... hasn’t  gotten used to it, is all.(tight jeans, double d's, makin me go--)//or the one where brian is struggling a little with recent weight gain but pat is... really into it.





	gun cocked tight ready to blow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fivegays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivegays/gifts).



> oh man oh lord oh boy. this one is a lot and a certain friend of mine is FULLY to blame cuz they've been posting about brian's goddamn TIDDIES on tumblr for weeks now and they literally do nothing but encourage my antics. if i go "hey send me your best brian tiddy pics i'm havin THOTS" the correct answer is "no ashley youre insane and i hate you" NOT "lol ok *sends me the pics*"
> 
> its currently 8 am i have pulled an all nighter in an attempt to correct my fucked up sleep schedule and i'm in a good writing mood cuz the mania is about 70% kicked in so i'm hoping to bust out as many wips as i can before i pass out at like 8 pm tonight. this was NOT the sequel i had envisioned for this particular fic verse (i already had one in the works lol), and it was like..kind of a last minute decision to include it within this verse, but i felt like it fit. but yeah! if this seems like absurdly incomprehensible: thats why.
> 
> anyway! this is for my friend ao3 user fivegays. thanks for making me a lesbian pat gill icon, thanks for talking to me about party pat, and thanks for somehow in the span of like....a month and a half turning into one of my best friends who i can message at all hours of the day about the most absurd fic concepts. fuck you for encouraging my horrible pat gill anons and egging me on when i get involved in extremely stupid public discourse cuz i can't keep my damn mouth shut, but thank you for being like "yes please" when i ask if you wanna see the extremely nsfw patbrian asks i've received which i cannot feasibly post publicly. and thanks i guess for the briddies.
> 
> full list of warnings as follows:
> 
> 1) body image issues related to visible weight gain. it is like super brief cuz this is first and foremost just. porn. but it's there at the beginning. as someone who went through a very stressful time a few years ago and gained 30 damn lbs in 6 months and shot up multiple sizes in ALL articles of clothing and struggled with it supremely for a WHILE (especially as a nonbinary person with pretty severe top dysphoria whose tits went up like 2 or 3 cupsizes), i wrote this bit from personal experience. if that like makes it better somehow lol
> 
> 2) intoxicated sex. as stated in the tags (and in the fic), both parties are consenting BEFORE they get drunk, and in fact are getting drunk for the sole purpose of fucking while drunk, but still. please stay safe
> 
> 3) lack of clear discussion of boundaries within the fic. once again it's literally all consensual both parties are AGGRESSIVELY into the proceedings, but there IS a brief moment of like brian not being completely sure he's comfortable with pat's dirty talk, and this doesn't get voiced/there is no pausing and recollecting before proceeding. this is a fanfic set in a universe where there are pre established boundaries for the most part. it's about real life people i am already committing the worst of sins. please don't base your sexual experiences/the way you handle consent in real life off of things you read in fanfiction.
> 
> 4) some form of feminization probably? in which it might be considered demeaning. it is the main cause of humiliation here (pat referring to brian's visible breast tissue as his tits) but again both parties are super into it. it is not in any way implied even a LITTLE bit that like....brian is a girl somehow just cuz hes got tiddies, but still, adding this warning to be safe! please take care of urselves.

Listen. Brian is… aware he’s gained a little weight in recent years. It’s not that much, and it’s not that gaining weight is bad--it’s just that Brian has been stick thin his entire life, barely filling out any of his clothes, and the first time he gains a significant amount of weight in years, it’s in the span of six months and it gives him fucking _man boobs_. He just... hasn’t gotten used to it, is all.

It hadn’t helped that the greatest amount of weight gain had spanned the early period of his and Pat’s relationship. He’d known, logically, that Pat wouldn’t care that Brian was gaining weight, and Pat had proved it time and time again. But, god, that doesn’t mean the first several times Brian had taken his clothes off in front of Pat since beginning to gain the weight hadn’t been horrifying.

The thing is--it’s--the bigger thighs, Brian can deal with. The soft tummy, meatier arms, shapelier legs; those things are fine. _Nice_ , even. Brian certainly hadn’t expected Pat to complain that Brian’s ass and thighs had started to fill out. But. The fucking _man boobs_. Brian has never really been one to have body image issues. Like, ever. So it had taken some getting used to, the way his breast tissue being visible through shirts made him want to curl up and hide. And the first time he’d taken his shirt off in front of Pat since the… introduction… of said breast tissue into his life, he’d nearly cried from relief when Pat hadn’t batted an eye, just pulled him close like there was nothing strange about him at all.

So, like, sure; several months into his and Pat’s relationship, several months into Brian’s weight gain, Brian is aware that Pat doesn’t mind it. But he still hadn’t really expected Pat to be _into_ it.

It happens because they’re fooling around drunk. They’ve been drunk before, and obviously they’ve fucked before, but never at the same time (aside from that first time). They’d discussed it beforehand, both going into the situation with the knowledge that they wanted to get drunk and fuck, and Brian is a few shots of 99 Cherries in deep and having a good time so far sitting in Pat’s lap and making out when he decides to take his shirt off.

He’s expecting the usual quick rake of Pat’s gaze over his torso before Pat pulls him close and starts mouthing at his neck. What he gets, instead, is Pat pulling back entirely and staring, eyes flicking between Brian’s chest and stomach several times as his jaw drops open. Pat’s eyes land on Brian’s chest and, bringing his hands up to roughly cup Brian’s pecs, he fucking _moans_ , guttural and filthy like Brian’s sucking his damn dick.

“God, Bri, I fucking love your tits,” Pat says, squeezing Brian’s chest roughly. He rolls and pinches at Brian’s nipples, and Brian’s cock jumps at the same time he feels himself flush a deep red.

“Pat-- _what_ \--I--” Brian’s first instinct is to pull away in shame, but Pat is leaning forward to take one nipple into his mouth, biting and sucking at the nub while he squeezes the other between his fingers.

Pat sucks _hard_ before pulling back, just enough to free his mouth so that he can say, “Think about ‘em all the time. Wanna--get my fuckin’ cock between ‘em, I bet I could fuck them, would you let me?” Brian opens his mouth to say _something_ \-- _oh my god_ , or _what the fuck_ , or _where is this coming from_ \--but Pat pinches at his nipples _hard_ , rolling the stiff buds between his fingers before palming at the breast tissue, squeezing roughly, watching his own hands drunk and hungry as he pushes Brian’s--Brian’s _tits_ , holy fucking _shit_ \--together, towards the middle of his sternum, and they totally fucking _are_ big enough that Pat feasibly could get his cock between them, straddle Brian’s chest and fuck into the valley he’d manipulate with his hands till he came all over Brian’s neck and chin, and that’s just--

Brian opens his mouth to say something, but all that comes out is the smallest of whimpers as he feels himself buck up against Pat’s abs at the thought of Pat fucking his _tits_ , mixed with the overstimulating sensation of the flat of Pat’s palms groping his chest, rubbing roughly against his nipples till the friction nearly burns.

He’s wet--god, he’s _soaked_ , can feel the warm spot on his underwear rub against the tip of his cock every time Pat does something that makes him spurt more precome.

“Would you fucking let me, Bri?” Pat growls, aggressive, domineering in the way he only ever gets when he’s turned on enough to get past his hangups and really assume the dominant role Brian loves so much. He leans back in, wraps his lips and his teeth around Brian’s left nipple, bites down hard and tugs.

“Y--yeah, Pat, yeah. I would. I would let you fuck my--” He stops. Swallows heavily. Clenches his eyes against the tears prickling up, because this is probably one of the hottest things that has ever happened to him, but it still feels humiliating. It’s the kind of humiliation, though, that leaves him warm, tingly deep in his stomach; the kind of humiliation that makes his cock twitch and leak and tells him that if he’s not careful he could come soon even without any sort of real action happening. So he forces the words out of his throat: “I would let you fuck my tits, Pat. I want you to.”

“ _Yeah_ , you do, baby.” Pat grins, wide and predatory, big enough that Brian can feel the man’s teeth against his collarbone. “Fuckin’ knew you would; knew you wouldn’t be able to fuckin’ help yourself, want my cock any way you can get it, huh?” Brian keens, begins rocking his hips against Pat’s stomach for real. He opens his mouth to respond, but Pat’s not done talking. “God, I just wanna play with ‘em. Could do it for hours, see how long it would take to have you crying and coming all over yourself. Think you could do it without me touching your cock?”

“Fuck, _Pat_ ,” Brian starts, breathing heavy, and then yelps when Pat lifts him by his hips and twists around in order to press him into the bed. God, Brian had forgotten they were even _on_ a bed. Pat positions himself so that he's hovering over Brian with one thigh resting between Brian’s legs, a look on his face like if Brian wants to come he’d better get to work. It takes Brian back to the first time they did anything like this, back in Brian’s bathroom, months ago now. Pat is always able to be real fucking dominant once Brian gets him out of his head, but that had been the only time before now that Pat had gone _this_ far with it all; the dirty talk, the humiliation. Thinking back, alcohol had been involved then, too. Maybe Brian needs to get Pat drunk before they fuck more often.

Brian gets caught up in the look on Pat’s face--like he’s pathetic, like his desperation is amusing to Pat--and the feeling of Pat’s thigh against his straining cock through the layers of their clothes as he shoves his hips up roughly against him. He’s so caught up that it takes him by surprise when Pat bites down hard in the meat of Brian’s chest, the hardest he has tonight. His eyes shoot open (when had he even closed them?) to see Pat’s face above his, looking fed up. “I _said_ , do you think you could come just from me playing with your tits? Answer me, Brian.”

“Yes,” Brian hisses, as Pat goes back to the most torturous chest worship Brian has ever received. “Yes, yes, Pat, could, I could.” Pat is leaving open mouthed kisses all over Brian’s chest, biting and sucking and Brian knows there will be bruises tomorrow. Brian can feel the tears in his eyes, can feel himself so close, just a few more shoves of his hips up into Pat’s thigh is all it would take--

“God, you’re such a desperate bitch,” Pat says, having pulled his mouth away again. “You know this doesn’t count as coming untouched? Guess we’ll have to try again later since you clearly aren’t gonna last much longer with the way you’re humping my leg like a fucking cat in heat. If you’re gonna come, you should come, before I get tired and decide I’m not gonna let you come tonight after all,” And as Brian thrusts up, Pat meets him halfway. Brian comes, sobbing through it, then sobbing harder when Pat uses the way he melts weakly into the mattress as an excuse to keep sucking and pinching at Brian’s oversensitized chest when he knows he’s too spent to push him off (not that he would even if he could).

After a few moments of Brian trying to get control of himself through the sensation of Pat’s fingers and tongue and lips and teeth all over him still, Pat pulls back again. It’s only to shuck his jeans and boxer briefs off, though, hard cock slapping against his belly. He crawls up Brian’s body, presses his hard cock into Brian’s sternum as he gathers Brian’s chest in his hands, fucking into his--god, his _tits_ , fast and hard, too close to coming to bother with any real rhythm.

Brian moans at the weight of Pat on his shoulders and chest, the feeling of his cock sliding between his tits, aided by precome. He feels his cock twitch, small and pathetic, but can’t do much more than rest his head back against the pillow, close his eyes, and open his mouth, tongue sticking out in the hopes that Pat will get the memo.

Pat does, laughing a little darkly as he leans back and starts jerking himself off, hand sliding roughly up and down his cock several times before he comes on Brian’s face; making sure to get some on his tits, too. Brian breathes through it, and licks his lips once Pat is done and flopping down next to him.

It’s silent for a few moments, loaded, heady. “Was that… okay?” Pat asks quietly, now that his drunken lust is no longer clouding his brain and he’s cognizant enough to once again have a crisis over the fact that he’s just gotten off to humiliating his boyfriend to the point of tears. Brian, for his part, just giggles tiredly.

“Yeah, Pat gill. That was--that was pretty fucking good.” Brian flips over so he’s facing Pat, not caring that he’s definitely getting come on the sheets. “I can’t believe you’ve been thinking about this and never told me!” Pat has the grace to look embarrassed and _everything_.

“It’s just that, like, I know it’s… been a cause of some grief and anxiety for you, and I didn’t want to be _that guy_ , you know? I didn’t want you to think I was an asshole for, like, getting off on something you were self conscious about.” Brian sighs contentedly at this, smiling up at Pat for a moment before glancing down at his chest to scope out the multitude of bruises and marks that are already forming.

“I kinda like ‘em, right now. Look a whole lot better after you’ve marked ‘em up. Maybe you just need to keep them bruised real nice at all times and I’ll never feel self conscious about it again.” He glances back up at Pat in time to see the other man looking bashful at this, and can’t help his grin. “Now go get me a washcloth, big boy. I don’t want to deal with your come drying on my face.”

**Author's Note:**

> title/lyric in the summary from the song starstrukk by 3oh!3 lol, cuz i'm trying to stay true to my scene/emo brand within this fandom and also i've just stopped giving a fuck.
> 
> come hang out with me on tumblr! my url is cripplepunkdyke (yes i changed it since the last time i uploaded a fic), i post mostly really cursed terrible things damn the consequences. simply put i fear no god! i seem to receive an influx of extremely terrible anons INSISTING that pat gill has various kinks and writing explicit patbrian crack fic at least, like, once a week, and i publish them all because i am (in the words of one such anon) chaotic evil. i've somehow become the pat gill piss kink mutual! that's my tumblr legacy apparently, and i am NOT happy about it. i also get into/post about really stupid discourse within the polygon fandom a lot cuz SOMEONE'S gotta call ppl out for their bad takes and again i fear no god. but i also post about patbrian a lot (on main. i fear no god! :3) and come up w a ton of really stupid au ideas with the help of friends and anons. overall we have fun! so anyway yeah feel free to come follow me and hang out if you are not intimidated by how chaotic evil and smexy i am


End file.
